polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Jamaicaball
Jamaicaball |nativename = : Xaymacabatu (Taíno) |founded = 6 August 1962 |image = Jamaicabal.png |caption = Ahh... Marijuana is the best, mon. |government = Unitary parliamentary constitutional monarchy |personality = Carefree, but can have a violent side |language = English (Jamaican dialect) Jamaican Patois |type = Germanic American (because language) |capital = Kingstonball |religion = Protestantism Atheism Rasta |friends = Weed UKball Netherlandsball Coloradoball Belizeball Colombiaball Uruguayball USAball Croatiaball Ghanaball Ethiopiaball Russiaball Chinaball Trinidad and Tobagoball (frenemy) Barbadosball Canadaball |enemies = LGBT Community Drug Remover Another Drug Remover Trinidad and Tobagoball (frenemy) NO K-POP ALLOWED |likes = Weed, reggae, weed, cricket, weed, track, weed, Bob Marley, bobsledding, africa, going fest, saying "mon" a lot, hunting homosex down, BOOM BYE BYE, Snoop Dogg, Little Jacob, Usain Bolt |hates = Crime, Anyone who is homosex, K-Pop |predecessor = British Jamaicaball |bork = Rasta rasta |food = Marijuana, Ackee, Rice and Peas, Callaloo, Bammy, Coco Bread, Jamaican Patty, Goat Curry |status = An earthquake hit me. |imagewidth = default }} Jamaicaball is a countryball in the Caribbeans. Despite marijuana being illegal in Jamaicaball, it is commonly sold and decriminalized in most cities. Even though cricket is Jamaicaball's most popular sport, and the lack of snow, Jamaicaball still enjoys bobsledding. Even though it can often be laid back, crime is pretty common. He hates being mistaken for Scotlandball. (even though he some times mistakes even himself for Scotland when he's stoned) History Jamaicaball is the child of 8ball and UKball. Nowadays, Jamaicaball is an independent drugged country since 1962. Flag Colors Relations Friends * Netherlandsball - Smoking buddy! * Coloradoball Same as Netherlands * Uruguayball - Same as Colorado. * USAball - Gave me baseball * UKball - Daddy * Ethiopiaball - Respect him, he is our God. Glory to God, Hallelujah!!! He is the creator of e eveything !!! (Ethiopiaball's reply: Wait... what... What you smo... Nevermind). * Weed/Snoop Dogg - SMOKE WEED EVERYDAY!!! Enemies * Mexicoball - HAHA!! I totally beat you in football in the Gold Cup. I thought you da best at football, mon! ALSO STOP WITH YOUR DRUG WAR IDIOT!! * Philippinesball - YOU BIG MURDERER! WHY YOU KILL 3 THOUSAND DRUG USERS! THEY ARE INNOCENT! I WILL GO THERE AND KILL YOUR IDIOT PRESIDENT AND HIS PREDECESSORS, AND LEGALIZE MARIJUANA! YOU BIG MONKEY! REMOVE GAYS!!!!! * Indonesiaball - Bali Nine enough said. AND STOP REMOVING WEED!!!!! * South Koreaball - REMOVE K-POP! YOU KNOW THAT K-POP IS BANNED IN MY COUNTRY! But my weed friends are friends with South Korea. ** : (Raging sound) How to draw Drawing Jamaicaball is a bit difficult: # Color the basic circle shape of green # Draw a yellow' X' cross # Color the left and the right quarter of black # Draw drugged eyes and you've finished. You can draw him with any kind of drugs. Gallery Ah, when the Saints.png How to Avoid Traffic Jams.png The Adventures of the 'J' Countries.png America refuels in Jamaica.jpg LdKj0G2.png Screen_Shot_2014-03-10_at_1.27.09_AM.png SNoopdog.png Polandball komiks PNG.PNG ZTrEXpg.png Anagrams.png YWmQ6KD.png 28bw7iw2298x.png FEGm8Pm.png fKugOC4.png CNOxCDJ.png UWrjlj.png BckPBvD.png VoNkUek.png Sele_Polandball.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png JRiXbVD.png Shark!!.png Super Weed Friends.png Justice Leagueballs.jpg Old School.png Voodoo Beans.png Netherland-amp-039-s-new-customer_o_4343893.jpg zh:牙買加球 Category:Caribbeans Category:Countryballs Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Commonwealth Category:Island Countryball Category:Jamaicaball Category:Monarchy Category:Drugs Category:Anarchist Category:Cross Category:Christian Category:Christian Lovers Category:UNball Category:Green Yellow Black Category:Protestant Category:Characters Category:Tea Lovers Category:Burger Lovers Category:World Cup Participants Category:BTS Removers Category:Homophobic